Instances
by Reels
Summary: Following a collection of pairs. Blaise & Parvati - Seamus & Lavender - Dean & Luna - Draco & Astoria - George & Angelina. Done for MioneWazlib's 30 Words or Less challenge.
1. Blaise & Parvati

Here are the first ten prompts of 100 for MioneWazlib's 30 Words or Less challenge focusing on the pairing of Parvati and Blaise.

xx

**1. Reality Check**

"He's Blaise Zabini. A Slytherin. Might as well be a Death Eater. It'll never work." Lavender was just trying to be honest with her.

It only infuriated Parvati.

**2. Absolutely Alone**

His finger traced her lower lip. Her eyes darted to the door.

"It's ok," He murmured. "We're absolutely alone."

"Yes, ok."

**3. Prince Charming**

Blaise would never been a Prince Charming. Not for Parvati, not for anyone. In a way, she was sad. It was something she had always wanted.

**4. Virgin**

"You mean you're…?"

"Yes." Parvati blushed.

Blaise smirked. "I'll be gentle." His tone begged to differ.

**5. Good Question**

"So then why did you even decide to be with me, huh?" Parvati was livid.

Blaise cocked his head to the side. "Good question." And with a _snap_ he was gone.

**6. Can you Hear Me?**

Sometimes, it seemed like he was just in it for her looks. She longed to talk to him, to know him, but he didn't seem to care.

**7. I'm Telling**

Parvati shoved Dean away from her, straightening her braid and avoiding all eye contact with Blaise.

"Oh, I'm telling." The Slytherin grinned.

"Shut it, Zabini."

**8. Out of Control**

That year, everything was spinning out of control and Blaise was torturing second years and Parvati was training in secret and they had never held each other closer.

**9. I Love You**

"Just say it!" He was shouting. "Why can't you?"

She bit down on her lip and screamed, "I love you, Blaise Zabini, there, how's that?" And they both stormed off.

**10. Willingness**

She watched him leave and he begged her to go with him but she just gave him that look and gripped her wand and stood her ground to fight.

xx

Hope you liked!

-Reels


	2. Blaise & Parvati Part II

11-20

xx

**11. Drunk**

They yelled the most when they were drunk. Parvati hated it.

They also had the best make-up sex when they were drunk. Blaise loved it.

**12. Disaster**

"Well, you've done it now." Parvati gave him a very hard look. "I'm pregnant."

What a disaster.

**13. Turned Off**

They were kissing each other very hard when Theodore came stumbling in, coughing and complaining. Parvati pushed Blaise off her and left and Theodore was punched very hard.

**14. Past, Present, Future**

In the past, they were two pure-blood children, forced to associate.

Now, they were something that Parvati couldn't quite explain.

The future was just as murky.

**15. Dysfunctional**

"Well I'm sorry we've become so dysfunctional." He muttered one night.

"We aren't dysfunctional. Just a…challenge." Blaise felt a little better.

**16. Men**

"You could have all the men you want, and he's it?" Padma doubted her sister's judgment.

"Well…at least for now he is." Parvati grinned.

**17. Behind My Back**

"I knew you were a real git, but I never thought you'd do something like this." He didn't have time to explain himself before she was gone.

**18. Study Sessions**

Study sessions in the library were always fruitless for Parvati as Blaise seemed to always be there, staring, smirking, and being an over all annoying twat.

**19. Cut It Out**

One day he couldn't take her ignoring him anymore, so he grabbed her by the face, kissed her very roughly, and muttered, "Cut it out, yeah?" Her expression was priceless.

**20. Dreamt**

Parvati often dreamt Blaise was dead. Fallen with the rest of the Death Eaters. She didn't know why it upset her so much.

xx

Well that's it for Blaise and Parvati. The next twenty will be focused on Seamus and Lavender, then who knows after that. Probably Hannah and Neville, or Dean and Luna. I'm feeling these obscure (well, except for Neville and Hannah) couples.

Hope you liked!

-Reels


	3. Seamus & Lavender

Here's the first ten for Lavender and Seamus. Hope you enjoy!

xx

**21. Memories**

Lavender would have liked to look back on their relationship and find small instances that made their love obvious. It was always disappointing when there weren't any.

**22. Finish This**

Neville shouted at them to come _now _but Seamus wouldn't let her go because this could be the end, and damned if he wouldn't finish this.

**23. Light**

He flicked the light on and Lavender immediately winced, eyes brimming with tears. Seamus reached out and gently traced the scars. "They're lovely."

**24. Dark**

The Dark Mark offered the only light, green and dim. They were back-to-back, wands ready. Approaching footsteps made their hearts leap into their throats. She grabbed his hand.

**25. Rule Breaking**

Seamus was a by the book person. A goody-two-shoes, do-as-he's-told kind of guy. The offer to sneak out with a bottle of fire whiskey was a welcome surprise to Lavender.

**26. Holding Hands**

He wasn't really one for hand holding, but he supposed he'd tolerate it for Lavender. She had such soft hands, after all.

**27. Fearful**

"Let's not be afraid, yeah?" They spoke in hushed tones. Neville's eyes shone with courage. Lavender and Seamus exchanged worried glances.

**28. Honor**

They were both acknowledged by the Ministry for their roles in the battle.

Her scars and new found bloodlust coupled with his paranoia _must_ have been worth it, right?

**29. Transportation**

Lavender's eyes were darting around nervously and every bump made her gasp.

Seamus glanced at her.

"_Keep your eyes on the bloody road_!"

They'd apparate next time.

**30. Going in Circles**

He'd flirt, she'd get jealous, they'd make up, and then they'd start over. They both grew tired of the immaturity of it all.

xx

Hope you liked!

Anyway, I figured out the rest of the line up for this. I'm going to finish up Seamus and Lavender, then we're going to have Dean and Luna, Neville and Hannah, and lastly George and Angelina. I'm still iffy on George and Angelina, though, so if you would like to see another couple, go ahead and suggest!

Hope you all stick with me for the rest of them. :)

-Reels


	4. Seamus & Lavender Part II

Did this take long enough? No, I don't think so either. Hope you enjoy and I apologize for being neglectful!

xx**  
**

**31. Psychotic**

"You're a jealous psycho and I don't think I can deal with it anymore." She hated the way he was looking at her.

Lavender burst into tears and Seamus left.

**32. Fake**

"She just seems so fake all the time, you know?" He had to be an idiot to think she couldn't hear him. She stormed off, hating Seamus.

**33. Amazing**

"You know what's amazing?" Seamus glared Ron. "That a guy like him got a girl like her."

Dean raised his eyebrows at his friend and hesitated before insulting his intelligence.

**34. Tattered Edges**

She was just a mess of blood and cloth and hair and Seamus had never been more scared.

**35. Hero**

"I'm sorry I couldn't be your hero that night."

She'd smile and shake her head.

"Well, challenging a werewolf wasn't my brightest of ideas."

**36. In Love**

"Well, what, are you _in_ love?" Dean grinned at his friend.

Seamus chuckled. "What a hassle it'd be if I was."

Course, it'd probably be nice, too.

**37. Let Me Out**

"If you make me late for Charms, you'll regret it!" She shouted from inside the closet. Bullying Lavender was a pastime.

**38. Sickness**

"Was she…infected?" He couldn't think of the right word. Maybe that was it.

The Healer frowned. "We don't know yet."

**39. Rainbow**

"Isn't it pretty?"

"I've seen prettier."

"What? What's prettier than a rainbow?"

"You are, for one." He was being cheesy and she loved it.

**40. Dead Tired**

"Move over." She hated the way he'd sprawl across the whole bed. "I know you're awake." He chuckled and she gave a great shove.

xx

I loved writing these two oh my goooooodness!

Anyway, sorry this took forever yet again! I have the next set written so it will be up like tomorrow. Or in the next ten minutes. Hehehe.

Anyway, I've come back and EVERYTHING IS DIFFERENT! My lord this new layout is causing me confusion.

-Reels!


	5. Dean & Luna

Dean and Luna time!

xx**  
**

**41. Wish Upon a Star**

"Well look there, Luna." He pointed to the falling star.

"Oh, no, Dean, don't wish upon stars. It attracts extra terrestrials." She gave a solemn nod.

He could only smile.

**42. Cheating**

She didn't understand his anger. "It was just lunch, Dean. Rolf's a colleague." Luna smiled, and for the moment Dean's fears were assuaged.

**43. Lurking**

They hadn't let go of the others hand and as Dean peered around a corner and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze Luna felt perfectly safe.

**44. Sunset**

They'd watch the sunset at Shell Cottage.

"Thought I'd seen my last one." Dean said once.

"This one could always be it."

He figured she was trying to comfort him.

**45. Delusional**

"You're delusional." It slipped and he regretted it immediately.

She looked at him. "Or maybe I understand far more than anyone else."

The way her eyes flashed almost frightened Dean.

**46. Damsel in Distress**

Dean looked between the twitching Death Eater and Luna, mouth open.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dean, were you hoping to save me?" She sounded apologetic and Dean couldn't contain his laughter.

**47. Never Too Late**

There wasn't a thing as being late, she'd say, for everything happens when it is meant to.

The wedding invitation told him he'd missed his chance, simply a tardy slip.

**48. To Save a Life**

He shouted the curse, disbelief hitting him as the man fell, motionless. He looked to Luna, sprawled on the ground.

He did it to save her. Besides, this was war.

**49. With All My Heart**

"Do you love me?"

"With all my heart."

She meant it still, married to another man, the mother of children that weren't his.

**50. Help Me**

"Dean," Luna's eyes had never been larger. The red was a huge contrast against her pale tones. Her hands applied pressure, blood seeping between her fingers. "Help me."

XX

Hope you liked!

-Reels


	6. Dean & Luna Part II

Last ten for Dean and Luna! Thanks for all the support!

xx**  
**

**51. Not Thinking**

"I love you." He said it without skipping a beat, something automatic, requiring no thought.

"And I love you." She sealed it with a kiss.

**52. Fine Line**

Their relationship sat on a fine line. Little things like handholding led to questions. Neither wanted to label it; Luna wasn't one for labels and Dean was too shy to.

**53. Disease**

"There's something wrong with that girl, I swear."

Dean wasn't sure why he felt to need to hit the boy. After all, the fourth year was rather dotty.

**54. Quitting You**

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a smile before turning and walking out the door. Dean stared after her, jealous of the ease she left with.

**55. Nature**

Luna couldn't stand London, anxious for forests, lakes, anything. Dean painted her landscapes, the best he could do, to give her some comfort. She loved them, but craved reality.

**56. Unfaithful**

"You were right; Rolf's interested in furthering his relationship with me."

Not what mattered. "Are you?"

"It's more complicated than that, Dean."

**57. Attention**

Her fingers hesitated to touch the canvas, ghosting over the painting. "They're beautiful, Dean."

The attention Luna paid to his art pleased him the most.

**58. Missing Out**

Dean attended many weddings in quick succession. Seeing his friends, happy and in love, made him think of Luna, exploring China with her fiancée. The fire whisky helped.

**59. Broken**

"It's nice to see you again, Dean."

He offered no reply.

"I had hoped we'd be fixed by now." Silence. "I'm sorry it doesn't seem to be the case."

**60. Why Not**

She'd had kids by then and Dean was in love again and even though they hadn't spoken in years, they hugged each other tightly because they'd always love one another.

xx

The last one wasn't worded exactly how I wanted it, but it was the best I could do with my 30 word limit! Anyway, I hope you all liked it!

I thiiiiink I will do Draco and Astoria next maaaaaybe then wrap up with Neville and Hannah definitely. We will see! Hope you stick around for the last 40 prompts!

Thanks for any and all support!

-Reels


	7. Draco & Astoria

Decided on Draco and Astoria, and glad I did! This was rather fun to write, mostly because I've never written or read about the couple so I had a completely clean slate to start on! Hope you all like it, hope I didn't mess up the fandom's portrayal or anything!

xx**  
**

**61. Classy**

"As if, Malfoy." Zabini sneered. "Those Greengrass girls are too classy for you."

Twenty and single for four years, Draco couldn't help himself, eyeing the younger one in particular.

**62. Confident**

Astoria supposed it was Draco's confidence that first caught her attention, even when he was a total prat half the time.

**63. Confusing**

"Scorpius Hyperion? A mouthful, I'd say."

"It's traditional for my mother's family." Draco looked offended.

Old pureblood families often confused Astoria.

**64. Controlling**

It was strange for Draco. It had always been so easy to boss Pansy around, but Astoria…she was a different being entirely.

He liked it.

**65. Don't Leave Me**

She was crying. "Promise you'll never be your father. That you'll never leave me."

It was one Draco could keep, not just for Astoria, but for himself.

**66. Different**

Daphne and Astoria were odd for Slytherins. Their family displayed no favor to the Dark Lord and the girls themselves indulged in less-than-respectable relationships.

"Disgusting." Draco said on the subject.

**67. Modesty**

Astoria was blushing furiously.

"You're beautiful, you know?" Draco himself was pink. "No reason for modesty."

**68. Home**

Astoria never cared for Malfoy Manor, all stone, old furniture, and terrible memories.

But, she supposed, if she was with Draco, she was home.

**69. Believe Me**

She'd often find her eyes lingering on his wrist, where proof of his allegiance to Voldemort was once displayed.

Draco would catch her. "It's gone. He's gone. Believe me."

**70. Words**

Scorpius is a wreck as he departs for Hogwarts.

"Some words from his father would help." Astoria whispers.

"Um, don't get sorted into Gryffindor." Draco smirks.

Astoria could kick him.

xx

Part 2 for Draco and Astoria will be up as soon as possible! Hope you all enjoyed!

-Reels


	8. Draco & Astoria Part II

The last 10 for Draco and Astoria. Thanks for everything guys!

xx**  
**

**71. Anger Welling**

Astoria is fourteen and has just smacked Draco Malfoy across the face. Daphne's crying in her dorm.

"Don't ever call her a blood traitor again, Malfoy. I'm warning you."

**72. Judgment**

They've only had a handful of interaction, but Astoria has Draco pinned as a complete ass and Draco is rather intimidated by the younger girl.

**73. Companionship**

Astoria has Scorpius in her lap, making faces to earn his laughter. Draco sits beside them, smiling while reading a report from work.

Everything's perfect, as far as they're concerned.

**74. Left Out**

Astoria is pouting about not being able to go to the Yule Ball.

With Pansy as his date, Draco just might prefer the brat.

**75. My Life**

"In all my life. A Malfoy in Gryffindor." Draco looks ill.

"It's not your life, dear, it's Scor's." Astoria gives him a comforting pat, pleased for her child.

**76. Testing the Limits**

Draco clears his throat. "So I was wondering if I could take you to dinner sometime."

Astoria considers the man for a moment. "All right, Malfoy."

**77. Relief**

Draco's looking terrified as Astoria examines the ring.

"I suppose marrying you wouldn't be so bad." She smiles.

He's never been more relived.

**78. Emotional**

Astoria is crying in the bathroom again. Draco sighs, asking, "Do you want me to write Daphne?"

"Y-y-y-yes." She manages to sob out.

He's getting tired of this pregnancy thing.

**79. Stubborn**

"What if it's a girl?"

"Lyra." Draco said automatically. "And Scorpius for a boy, as I've said."

"So, constellations?"

"Yes." He would be stubborn on that condition.

**80. Around the Corner**

Astoria paces, waiting for news from Hogwarts.

Draco dodges a spell that would have taken his life.

Neither knows what's around the corner, but they're ready to move on.

xx

Hope you all enjoyed! I really liked writing this couple.

Neville and Hannah next to wrap things up!

-Reels


	9. George & Angelina

So, yes, I have been saying Neville and Hannah for like the past five chapters but...George and Angelina just kinda came out!

I apologize if you were looking forward to the other couple, but I hope you enjoy! Thanks for everything!

xx**  
**

**81. I Remember**

They've aged. Fred is but a sad memory. George is always telling stories of the times they had.

Angelina takes his hand. "I remember, dear." He's afraid no one does.

**82. Cuts**

Fred is always coming home with new cuts. Angelina thinks of asking Molly. A little boy is an adventure she doesn't think she can brave.

**83. Fresh**

George blinks at his daughter, who gives him a quizzical look.

She's so new and fresh and innocent he can barely stand it.

**84. Train of Thought**

George is staring off. His experimentation room is a death trap.

Angelina holds up a onesie. "Isn't this cute?"

The baby won't last a minute in their apartment. "Adorable."

**85. The Truth**

"If you want to know the truth, I wish you would have asked me." Angelina shrugged, embarrassed.

George gave a grunt. "Sorry."

She wished he'd at least look at her.

**86. Pain**

George can't stand to be around anyone. It's not right anymore. Nothing is.

Angelina keeps her distance, desperate to help.

**87. Recovery**

He wakes up one morning and wants to see her.

"George, are you sure?" Angelina asks, hesitant.

"I need to get on with my life, Ange." He smiles.

**88. Beauty**

George is staring at Fred and Angelina. She's a beauty tonight and even though Katie is a lovely date, he'd love to have a dance with Angie.

**89. Grief**

Sometimes George just shuts down and Angelina can't think of the right thing to say, so the two just sit in silence together and wait for the grief to pass.

**90. Background**

George is toying with something that keeps buzzing loudly. Fred is banging something over and over and Roxanne suddenly cries out.

It's just background noise to Angelina by now.

xx

Hope you liked! The next ten will be the last; I can't believe it's almost over!

-Reels


End file.
